


科学和宗教的大和谐(或不)

by taipo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, non-human cecil, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taipo/pseuds/taipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos不知道Cecil是什么生物，但也许这并不重要。以及，Cecil为节目请来了个特别嘉宾！</p><p>并不是说Cecil外表不讨好。但也不是英俊啦，诶，但还好。Cecil他：Carlos从未见过任何人能如此恰度好处的被负空间所衬托。</p>
            </blockquote>





	科学和宗教的大和谐(或不)

**Author's Note:**

 

I

 

随着时间的过去，Carlos把夜谷的秘密大致分为三个不同类别。

 

第一类是众所周知，但人人假装他们不知道的秘密。譬如天使和狗公园。两年前的Carlos理所当然当作笑柄的那些荒谬骇人，晃眼得要命的事儿。一年前Carlos一度为之着迷的那些事儿。他试过观察、记录、证实以及曝光它们，直至他终于想通了这一切都是浪费时间。夜谷第一类秘密是当地的观光名胜、居民的小道八卦、一代一代传下来的特殊习俗、父母教给他们孩子绕着血石圈吟唱的不祥诵文。很有地方色彩，但Carlos志不在此。

 

夜谷第二类秘密——Carlos后来发现了——根本算不上是秘密。是看似是秘密的秘密，具有秘密的形状和重量和手感，但尽管如此........它不是。像是宗教。一次Carlos花了数天时间在血石圈公园，疯狂地拍照并在iPad上敲出十万字的笔记。直到当地居民问他在搞什么，Carlos解释他的来意并在接下来的四个小时里一一展示出所有的那些诵文和祭物。事后，Carlos决定把血石圈归为第二类秘密。第二类秘密通常可以从人们说起它的方式甄别出来，“哦，这个......你不问，所以我们以为你知道嘛。”

 

如今，在他*不只是奇妙多舛，而是夜谷独有*一年多见闻之下，Carlos觉得自己的时间应该都用来发掘尖货。第三类秘密。那些不为人知、闻所未闻、注定由Carlos来解释的事儿。或至少，记述它。或，被它挫败。或......怎样都行。

 

好吧。从各方面考虑，他认为他很擅长。

 

即使他迄今仍然无法断定哪一类适用于Cecil。

 

II

 

“我只是想你应更小心，如此而已。”

 

“哦，Carlos。你多虑了。我填了所有表格，做完了所有献祭。没事的。这对市镇来说也是桩好事，没准能引来外界的热烈议论。有文化意义。”

 

Cecil播报用的声音并不同于他平常用的声音，后者更柔和、更轻快、更具表现力。Carlos可喜欢了。Carlos喜欢所有Cecil发出的声音，但这是尤其赞。如果他是为数不多能听到它的人而没别的谁就更好了。

 

每个人也听夜谷之声，日日如是。但只有Carlos得坐在餐桌边吃吐司时留神着Cecil说的什么。

 

“我不担心——”Carlos开了个句头，然后停住想了想那样说又有啥用，并迅速断定是没用的，那么，“嗯，我想会一切顺利的。”

 

今天，是夜谷社区广播电台历史上的第一次在宗教时段请来一位特別演讲嘉宾。他的名字（据称）是Father Jackson，他是在三天前来到镇上的。

 

Carlos昨天在电台跟Cecil谈论着他下次播报的嘉宾，之后更与这位嘉宾见了面。Cecil做了介绍——与往常一样，他做到了*亲近你的同时在羞辱你但是绝对真诚*的典型亲爱甜心Carlos——Carlos与Jackson握了手，后者一直笑容满脸和蔼可亲，但Carlos能感觉到自己的皮肤正试图爬到他身后，而且不，不是以那种正常的、夜谷的方式。

 

“对不起神父你在什么——什么教会供职？”Carlos问道。

 

Jackson——他一身长袍和挂着念珠的装扮无疑让Carlos联想到宗教——平静地笑着说，“哦，这里去一下，那里去一下。毕竟，上帝是无处不在的。”

 

Carlos──从14岁迄今的公开无神论者——保留他的个人意见。

 

今个上午，厨房里，Cecil完美地表现出什么是孩子气的兴奋劲儿。他的节目鲜有嘉宾，Carlos知道，所以Carlos也知道自己是很应该替他高兴。Cecil可能不是最辞锋尖锐的主持人——事实上，其优雅、柔和、天鹅绒般的音质才是他感染力的主要组成部分——然而，光是他对社区电台主持人之职的尽心奉献，及其播报的一丝不苟就能使整个海豹特遣队啜泣。

 

所以Carlos打消了他的担心并张开他的怀抱。 “到这里来，”他说，然后Cecil那样做了，因为问的是Carlos嘛。“我相信会很棒的。”

 

Cecil给他一个可以穿透地狱至黑的那种笑容，Carlos得思考下这一笑。为了科学。也为了他自己：Cecil的一手搂着他的腰，一手拨弄着Carlos的头发，闲着的触须慢悠悠地摸索着他脊骨的凸起。

 

只是夜谷的又一天。他肯定Cecil会没事儿的。

 

III

 

有一个原因让他们花了一年才开始约会。Carlos称其为他的“适应年”，他用了十二个月来适应夜谷的......夜谷事。

 

并不是说他神经大条到察觉不了，Cecil每隔一天就向全镇宣布对他的爱慕令这变得不可能。每个人都知道，即使是埋首于实验室的Carlos。在那些开头的几个星期里，Carlos几乎就想， _为什么不呢_ ？

 

几乎。

 

并不是说Cecil外表不讨好。但也不是英俊啦，诶，但还好。Cecil他：Carlos从未见过任何人能如此恰度好处的被负空间所衬托。Cecil个子不高也不矮，不肥也不瘦，不帅也不丑。对，事实上，他彷佛是由等量的模糊、危险和官僚主义凑起来的一个人。又或者，在Cecil还是个小孩的时候，他与某种黑暗而无名的实体干了某种可怕的浮士德式交易，用上他全部物质所有来换取那美丽、丝绒般的声音。

 

所以，开头时Carlos可算得是防微虑远。他们甚至几乎算是约会了一次呢，要不是——

 

这是一个晚上。他们站在电台外面，在闪烁的灯光下方。有那么一瞬，他见到Cecil——他一直在谈论著咖啡和周末计划——和那，后来碍着他们交往的，黑暗。

 

要不是Carlos的目光刚好垂下，而所有的灯又在那一刻都闪了一下，突然之间，在Cecil的影子里，他见到——

 

他 _见到了_ 。

 

他匆匆赶回家，所有对于约会的想法他都一概打消了。他又回到因为对深不可测的恐怖有了简短一瞥而恶梦连连的日子。

 

在那之后事情可有点尴尬。Cecil仍然是Cecil，除了现在的Carlos已见过......他看过的什么，并仍然不断看到它。从来不会是打照脸的看到，从来也是以一种他无法确切描述的方式出现。仅是种印象，一抹阴影。在他眼角闪过的余光。

 

Cecil仍然是Cecil，但Cecil也是夜谷之声。而Carlos已经开始感觉到这个名头也许不仅仅是一个宣传标语。

 

一开始他真是吓坏了。但随着一年过去，夜谷以及其他很多的事也改变了，不过事实证明，Cecil对他的热烈倾慕和让人心疼的诚意却始终如一。然后没多久Carlos就发现自己身处在保龄球馆地下，被一群人—— 微型、暴力、全副武装的小人——的包围下，面对自己的死亡时，他惟一想到的是， _我从来没给它一个机会_ 。

 

那么Cecil可能是藏匿在弱者面具下教人魂飞胆颤的大恐怖又有什么要紧？他看来是个好伙子。Carlos也生活在夜谷了。怎么了他，倔得驴似的？

 

后来，他们坐在他的车中看着阿比餐厅上方的亮光，Carlos把手搭在Cecil的膝盖上，Cecil的头靠在他肩膀上，探出的一条触手缠上他的手腕。

 

双手则安分地挤在自己膝间。

 

IV

 

采访的上半场进展得还不错。Carlos在他的实验室听着广播，他总是这样。神父Jackson破锣似的嗓子喋喋不休的讲话非常之单调乏味，Carlos可以听出甚至是Cecil也开始不耐烦起来。

 

他们在——或没——谈论苦难当中人类生活的内在目的。神父Jackson在大谈上帝的意志，而Cecil则小谈了下哪个上帝，诶嘿，以及由于他们避之唯恐不及的无情的神灵大概有点多，所以在黑暗中两颗心或两个头脑的短暂而脆弱的契接或许会更美好些。

 

然后Jackson嘲弄他，其言论用到了恶魔这个词，他抬高的嗓门在损害Carlos的收音机。Cecil试图说点什么舒缓气氛，但Jackson已开始朝麦克风尖叫着巫术、咒语和诅咒之类的什么。

 

然后是几秒钟的死机，Cecil说，“搞什——？你在做什么？”

 

然后是他的尖叫声，收音机分解成上千条蠕动着黑色的蠕虫。

 

Carlos没有注意到那些。他已经出了门。

 

V

 

不是说他未见过Cecil的“其他”部分，不不。在镜子、黑暗和眼尾余光中算是瞥见过了。每当Carlos去看Cecil，他看起来就是人一个，没有别的。但是Carlos能感觉到其他部分。时常。从世界与世界之间的裂缝探出的无骨的、蠕动着的触手。在Carlos的身边卷动着，拉近着与他的距离。

 

开始时他们发展得很慢。那些额外的肢体是Cecil的一部分，Carlos不相信Cecil会伤害他......但这里是夜谷。在这里，词语像是“希望”或“伤害”可能有着迴然不同的意义。

 

所以他们发展得很慢，Carlos日而继日地做着祕密记录（在iPad而不是纸上，当然了）。不时的检查他皮肤色调和纹理有没有任何变化。观察他的情绪变动和肢体的数目。

 

没任何变动。除了情绪，但是都是在预期的参数内。考虑到我们的所处环境。

 

Carlos不知道Cecil是什么生物，不完全知道。但他知道的是，他恋爱了。

 

VI

 

Carlos冲入了电台的时候所见尽是慌乱。实习生的尖叫无处不在，Carlos不知道是不是因为直播室的门被锁死了，或因为这里的一切都覆盖在黑色的蠕虫底下，或在愤怒地撞门并尖叫着的电台管理层。

 

Carlos不知道，现在也不关心。

 

“Carlos！”一个实习生朝他尖叫。Carlos未曾见过她，但这并不奇怪。

 

“快开门！”

 

Carlos可以听到从录音室传来可能是拉丁语的念咒声。驱魔。他听到Cecil的尖叫。

 

不是人类的尖叫。

 

“门是锁着的，我们还在找钥匙！”

 

“Cecil没这个时间了！”

 

Cecil所在录音室和这里的隔墙有一面玻璃。现在，它被蠕虫所占据，Carlos看不到里面。

 

不过他可以打破它，他拿起一把椅子不住敲打着玻璃，一遍又一遍，直到窗子出现裂缝，砰地碎开了。在里面，Carlos看到——

 

“离开他，你这个怪物！”

 

神父Jackson以刚好能看到Carlos的幅动转过头。他高举着双手，一只手拿着一本书，另一只在画符。他口中喃喃，头发和胡子在由夜谷之声痛苦的嚎叫召唤出来的不详狂风中抖动。

 

“别过来，孩子！”Jackson在吟咒间抽空喊了句。 “我会把这恶魔撵走！你的爱人有救了！”

 

Carlos朝他怒吼，跳过碎裂的窗口，感觉到玻璃在他的手和大腿划上了条条血丝。

 

“他妈的对，当然他会！”Carlos大喊道。录音区并不大，不出几步他就在Jackson的前方，砸出拳头。 “欢迎来到夜谷，混蛋！现在吃我一记屌弊了的科学的愤怒！”

 

Carlos是科学家，不是拳击手，他一拳头捣在了Jackson的脸上时感觉到拳头有什么地方碎了。同时，他感觉到那张脸也有些什么碎了，随即，Jackson一头栽倒在地上了。

 

Carlos没倒下，他一个弓步跳上桌子，瞪着那呈螺旋状的黑暗和狂风，其中一些黑曜石般的眼睛正聚在椅子后Cecil蜷缩着的一隅。

 

Carlos跳下地面，小心的不要踩在任何卷须，并试着抓住他认为可能是A）肩膀，或B）他摸了之后还能安然无恙的某个部份。而在他那样做的时候，他能感觉到他的手穿过了这个次元，但最终，他摸到的是今早Cecil从干衣机里掏出的干净衬衫的棉料。

 

十几双眼珠子骨碌碌的瞟向Carlos，以百计的从深之深处张开的裂口说道：

 

_Carlos？_

 

Carlos放下心头大石，他凑得更前，把Cecil拉近。Carlos隐约听见治安官的秘密警察已赶到现场，向被逮捕的神父Jackson宣读他的权利。

 

无正当理由的无牌驱魔会被看作是对夜谷的严重袭击。这是第二类秘密。

 

“Cecil！Cecil，你怎么了？”

 

Carlos后退了几步以看见全局，但他的视线就像不粘锅里酱油似的就是不住从Cecil身上丢落。从他摸了那几把来看，Cecil似乎没受伤。他的心脏跳得很凶，呼吸的进出沉重而急促，但他似乎没有受伤。至少不是那个身体。Carlos羞愧地意识到他甚至不知道如何讲述它的其余部分。

 

_Carlos！我美丽、完美、英勇的Carlos！_

 

这像是奶酪刨丝器的声音刨过了Carlos的灵魂。但说的话是如此Cecil。

 

_我知道你会来救我的！_

 

Carlos大笑，走近时他感觉到有十几条无骨触手试着缠上他腰部并穿过他头发的地方。 “嗯哼。”他说。 “现在我知道你很好，就算你变得那么耸人听闻。”他亲吻可能是脸颊的地方。或是嘴。希望不是眼睛，如果不是别的地方。在他的视野的边缘，他瞥见一抹微光：现实之膜的罅隙开始渐渐合拢起来。同时间的，在Cecil身上移动着的无光物质飕飕的窜入那里边。

 

_我感觉......Carlos，我感觉很古怪。_

 

“对，”Carlos说。 “对，我敢打赌。”爆了个发，然后被夹在两个次元之间，Carlos甚至不能肯定Cecil意识到他是什么，真的。至少，他从来没有给Carlos任何印象他认为自己是任何人类以外的生物。 但Carlos也不曾直接的问过，所以也许这是个第二类秘密。如果Cecil自己也不知道，那么也许这是个第三类......但也许只有Cecil自己不知道，从透过破窗口外的电台工作人员的表情来判断。

 

Carlos给他们一个紧张的微笑，并竖起了大拇指。两个看见了，并松口气的点点头，Carlos还打算说些别的，但那时候他注意到直播牌子还亮着。

 

他一把揪着Cecil，那些半闭着的眼睛陡然醒来并飞动起来，Carlos压着嗓子轻声说，“ Cecil—Cecil，我们还在直播。我们还在录音。”一半的设备已变成了蠕虫，但尽管如此，麦克风似乎完好无损。 “我该怎么办？”

 

_等会儿，我会......_

 

Carlos试着扶起围绕着物质的Cecil并移动。尝试，却失败，滑倒在墙上并伴以一句痛呼：

 

_哦！_

 

“行，”Carlos说，忙不迭的起了身。“行。我，呃。我会只......”

 

办公桌上隐约的能见到麦克风。Carlos凑近它，清了清喉咙。

 

“嗯。你、你好，听众。诶。这是，嗯。是Carlos。那，呃，那个科学家？直播室出了，呃，事故。一切都好，但Cecil——”Carlos往身后飞快瞅了眼。Cecil的一条腿和一只手臂恢复了，但他仍然显得有点迷糊。“呃，你们的夜谷之声很好，稍后就会归来，嗯。”Carlos眨了眨眼，望着面前的办公桌，突然生出一个疯狂的想法。在意识到自己的这个念头后，他露出了一个微笑，再次开口的时候，他的声音不急不躁。

 

“但首先，”他说，“ 我给诸位：天气。”

 

END.

 


End file.
